Dragon God
by naomi-the-black-wolf
Summary: He was the considered the best dragon duelist until he disappeared leaving behind his sister and a rival-to-be. Now she has to try to bring him back again, but this time with the help of another. But what exactly is he in it for? Rating for later chapters


First I don't own Yugioh or Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix, but I do own my characters. And no one will ever take them away damn it!!!

Please review because I am one of the unloved ones that doesn't get reviews. If the story is crap, tell me. I won't post again until I get at least three.

One last thing, there is a slight KH spoiler if you haven't done the obsessive research I have or have no idea about Final Mix.

Now on with the show!!

-------------------------------------

"No! No! No! I was so close to beating him!" a teenage girl shouted at her television, "I don't want to have to fight him again."

"Do you want me to try?" a young boy asked.

"If you want to," she replied handing over the controller to her PS2, "Good luck."

Koori Ryuujin brushed a front streak of ice blue hair out of her face as she watched the young Kaiba attempt to beat Sephiroth, the strongest Coliseum fighter in Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix.

"Ugh! He's harder than I thought!" Mokuba gave the controller back to her in defeat.

"It's his Sin Harvest attack that really does it. Too bad Donald or Goofy can't be with you, then you could just push them in the way."

"The fight isn't essential to the game. Why do you keep trying?"

"Because I want to see the Showdown of Fate between Cloud and Sephiroth."

"I forgot about that. Let's try again before-" He was cut off by a knock on the door. His purplish, gray eyes saddened. "-Seto gets here," he finished.

"Hey, I'll save the game right here so you can see it next time," Koori stated ruffling his bushy, black hair.

"You don't have to."

"I know I don't, but I'm doing it anyway."

There was a second, more impatient knock on apartment door.

"Since when does he come to the door in the first place? He usually calls for you."

"Maybe he wanted to meet you," Mokuba responded, bounding to the door.

"Huh, maybe."

It was odd that Seto Kaiba had never met Koori though she was one of Mokuba's closest friends and about the age of the CEO. She thought about it a moment longer before opening the door, and to her surprise, to meet a wide eyed Seto. Soon the look changed to one of a cold glare. She just smiled; according to Mokuba this was typical. She extended her hand.

"Hello Seto, I'm Koori."

He returned the gesture and nodded. "How old are you?"

A glint of anger could be seen in her ice blue eyes. "Why do you ask?"

Seto released her hand. "It just seems odd for someone that looks about my age to hang around my brother."

"I'm seventeen if you _must_ know. And I met your brother at Duelist Kingdom. But if you don't mind, I don't want to talk about it." She was tugging on the ends of her long raven black hair by the time she was finished.

"That's fine. Come on Mokuba." With that, he turned, his long trench coat billowing out behind him.

"I'll see you later."

"Bye Mokuba."

Koori watched him join his brother before shutting the door. He had to jog to keep up with his brother's long strides.

"So, you met at Duelist Kingdom?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, inside Pegasus' castle. Why?"

"No reason. What's her last name?"

"Ryuujin."

Seto stopped short at the name, his sapphire eyes showed his surprise. "She's the sister of Kasai Ryuujin, the great dragon duelist."

"Yeah, she told me that."

"Did she?" He combed back his brown hair as he stepped onto the elevator. "He was the reason I wanted to go to Duelist Kingdom in the first place. He was supposed to be there and I wanted to challenge his deck with mine. But just before it started, even before my duel with Yugi, Kasai disappeared."

Back in her apartment, Koori was sitting on her couch, her mind on her brother. It was true she thought about him every day, but speaking to Seto about Duelist Kingdom made the memories worse. With a sigh she stood and walked to another room in the apartment. The walls were black, decorated with flames and red dragons. Kasai's room. All of the furniture was decorated just as the wall. This room had been empty for two years now, since he disappeared. She went over to his nightstand to the right of his bed. In the top drawer sat his deck, full of different dragons, and if he had been able to duel in Battle City, it most likely would have all the rarest dragons in the game. It was even rumored that his deck held a fifth Blue Eyes White Dragon, but that was kept a family secret.

Falling to her knees, she rested against the side of his bed, tears flooding her eyes. Without Kasai there, she'd grown mentally weak. He was her strength and he had been since their parent died five years ago. In her heart she knew he was okay somewhere, but she didn't know how much longer she could go without her older brother around.

"I'm sorry Kasai," she sobbed in an effort to reach him, "I did all I could, but it still wasn't enough. All I got back was your deck, but not you. I miss you Kasai, please come home."

Finally pulling herself together, she made her way to her room. The designs were similar to those of her brother's room. The wall was black, but there were snowflakes and icicles and the dragons were light blue or white. Koori crawled under her covers and slowly fell into a disturbing sleep.

dream

_Koori walked down the corridors of the castle, looking down at a piece of paper every so often to make sure she was going the right way. At the end of the hall stood a tall man with red streaked, black hair. He smiled and she smiled back. She ran to meet him, but once she was a few feet away, there was a blinding flash of golden light. She opened her eyes to see a different man there now, with shoulder length, silver hair. There was a smirk on his face from the surprise on hers. He threw her a card and on it was a picture of the man that had stood in front of her minutes ago, his garnet eyes were distressed. Fire burned in her eyes against the light background when her gaze returned to the man. There was another flash of golden light..._

_-------------_

Cliffhangers are fun for the author, but probably not for you so review.

By the way, I tried three times to make this thing work for me so if anyone has any pointers, please help out a fellow writer.


End file.
